bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Newmark
Rex Clayton Newmark is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Already a successful chef and businessman, London socialite Rex's three favourite things in life are food, money and success. As a top chef at some of London's most renowned restaurants Rex describes himself as "My job is to be a professional bully - people always tell me to stop being aggressive". Born into a successful family of restaurateurs, Rex's proudest moment of his life so far is winning a cooking competition at his culinary training college. He still lives at home with his family and despite being in the food industry, he loves the fact that he has all his meals cooked for him by the family housekeeper. Rex considers himself very lucky in love as all the girls he's met have fallen in love with him. He hopes his fellow housemates will include some blonde girls and admits he'll go bonkers if there aren't enough girls in the house. Rex hopes that by going on Big Brother he'll make new friends and let people get to know the real him by stripping away his usual comforts. He doesn't want to be nominated early for coming across too bigheaded or for squashing people's personalities. He would be happy to do the majority of the house cooking. Big Brother 9 On Day 26, after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates, Rex faced the public vote alongside Jennifer. On Day 30, Jennifer was evicted from the House with 89.7% of the vote and Rex remained in the House. On Day 40, after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates, Rex faced the public vote again alongside Belinda. On Day 44, Belinda was evicted from the House with 65% of the vote and Rex remained in the House once again. On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Big Brother had court seven housemates discussing nominations in secret code, so as a punishment they faced the public vote alongside Dale and Luke, who were already nominated for eviction; Rex was one of these seven housemates. Rex survived the public vote on Day 58 and Luke was evicted from the House. Darnell finished the series in fifth place with 14.9% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 93. Rex finished the series in fourth place with 22.5% of the public vote, and left the house on Day 93. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Rex returned to his job as a chef. Gallery Rex3.jpg|Rex enters the Big Brother 9 House Rex6.jpg|Rex's official full-length publicity photo Rex4.jpg|Rex in the Big Brother 9 living area Rex2.jpg|Rex laughing on the Big Brother 9 sofas Rex5.jpg|Rex in the Big Brother 9 garden Rex1.jpg|Rex is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *After receiving 30 nominations against him, Rex received more nominations then any other housemate in Big Brother 9. **This was previously most nominations then any housemate had ever received. However, Marcus Akin received 46 nominations in Big Brother 10. *Rex was the second ever housemate to live in the Big Brother House with his partner from before the series. *Rex has made more appearances in future Big Brother series then any other Big Brother 9 housemate. **He appeared in Big Brother 10 as part of the tenth anniversary celebrations, he competed against contestant Marcus in a task set in Rex's edition of the show. **On September 4, 2010, Rex took part Ultimate Big Brother in the "Enjoy the Silence Task", where he had to taunt current housemates whilst they completed mini challenges. *In Big Brother 9, the only housemates Rex did not nominate the week they were evicted were Rebecca Shiner and Nicole Cammack. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate Category:Finalist